


The Ineffable Date

by Yelhsabeech



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Book Crowley aesthetic, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Date, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Human AU, Impulsive Decisions, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Meet-Cute, Mild Angst, No Slow Burn Here, Not bad decisions though, Only internal though, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Paramedic Crowley (Good Omens), Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So we go fast, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Zone, Soulmates, Sweet, Tags May Change, This work is my new baby, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), We're zooming baby, don't know her, kink meme prompt, slow?, so please dont @ me too hard, switches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelhsabeech/pseuds/Yelhsabeech
Summary: "'Well what did you expect to happen?' Aziraphale berated himself internally, 'that someone would actually want to spend an evening with a boring, portly, stuffy, nobody? You should never have bothered with that dating application, you're perfectly fine with your books. You’re an old fool to think this would actually help you find someone. Maybe this time you’ll actually learn.'He stared hard at his glass of wine, blinking out the burning feeling behind his eyes and took a deep trembling breath.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 334
Kudos: 597
Collections: Bittersweet Good Omens, Good Omens Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petrichor & Parchment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121583) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 



> Ladies and gents and non binary friends, welcome to the Soft Zone! This is romantic drivel, just gooey, loving, tooth-rotting fluff. Happy ending of course! 
> 
> Updates Daily!

Aziraphale had to force himself not to look at the entrance of the restaurant every time he heard it open. Instead he glanced at the clock.  _ Five more minutes _ he kept telling himself. It was thirty minutes past when they were supposed to meet. 

He couldn’t help but blame Gabriel for getting him into this mess. Him and his other office mates had insisted that he try this new way of meeting people. “C’mon Azi, even someone like  _ you _ could find someone on there!” Aziraphale winced at the memory, remembering Michael and Uriel’s snickers behind Gabriel. He couldn’t even comfort himself by saying Gabriel was wrong-because apparently he  _ couldn’t _ find someone this way.

_ Well what did you expect to happen? _ Aziraphale berated himself internally,  _ that someone would actually want to spend an evening with a boring, portly, stuffy, nobody? You should never have bothered with that dating application, you're perfectly fine with your books. You’re an old fool to think this would actually help you find someone. Maybe this time you’ll actually learn.  _ He stared hard at his glass of wine, blinking out the burning feeling behind his eyes and took a deep trembling breath.

He was startled out of his rumination when the chair across from him suddenly scraped back and was abruptly filled by a man who was... most certainly  _ not _ his date.

“God I am so sorry!” The stranger sounded like he had run here.”I got held up with a work emergency, didn’t have a moment to check my phone! I’m really sorry!” 

“Oh-” Aziraphale cleared his throat and tried again. “That’s-it’s alright, I’m glad um, glad you could make it.”

The man grinned before pulling off his sunglasses and tucked them into his jacket pocket. Aziraphale felt his breath catch at the sight of those eyes, stunning pools of warm amber that looked more like gold than brown in the dimmed light of the restaurant.

Everything about the man was absolutely gorgeous; his hair was black and pulled into a bun, with smaller strands escaping, framing his face and distinguished jawline and cheekbones that were so prominent they were almost sharp, revealing his olive brown skin. He wore an all black, expensive looking suit without a tie, the first button of his shirt undone, revealing a teasing view of his collarbones (which Aziraphale definitely  _ wasn’t _ staring at) and bringing the eye to a winding serpent tattoo on the side of his neck.

“So, I’ve never been here before, got any recommendations?” The dark stranger scanned the menu in front of him, seemingly unaware of Aziraphale’s gawking.

“The chicken picatta is superb here, pairs nicely with the Cabernet.” Aziraphale said shyly, frankly proud that he retained the wherewithal to string together a complete sentence and tear his eyes away from those  _ hands _ .

“Sounds wonderful.” The man smiled and closed the menu, “I’ll trust your recommendations. Is that what you’re drinking?” He put the menu down, leaned back and sprawled out in a way that couldn’t have possibly been comfortable, but he looked relaxed.

Discussion of wine launches a friendly debate about which countries have the best wine, and their own personal travels. Aziraphale mentioned that most of his traveling was done to acquire books for his bookshop, which the stranger seemed genuinely interested in and Aziraphale was more than happy to talk about. He was an attentive listener, this man, occasionally asking questions and making quips to show he was listening. Aziraphale basked in the attention and was secretly delighted when he made the man throw his head back in genuine laughter when he listed the various methods he would use to get rid of customers who wanted to buy books he was loath to part from. 

After what felt like only 30 minutes, Aziraphale realized that their meal had concluded some time ago, the restaurant was nearly empty, and that they had been nursing a bottle of wine between them for over three hours.

“Oh my,” Aziraphale exclaimed when he caught a glimpse of the clock and the empty restaurant around them. “I suppose we should let the staff close their restaurant so they can go home.”

The raven haired man responded with a grin, revealing sharp looking incisors that made heat coil in Aziraphale’s stomach and wordlessly signaled a waitress to hand her his credit card.

Aziraphale tried to protest, but the stranger cut him off “Let me please, I was the late one. Least I could do Angel.”

_ Angel?-  _ Aziraphale attempted to get his blushing under control while the man paid for their meal and smoothly stood up.

“I was planning on a stroll through St. James.. Company would be welcome.. if you’d like?” The man phrased it like a question, and the hopeful uncertainty in his tone made Aziraphale’s heart skip several beats. 

“That sounds  _ lovely _ ” Aziraphale beamed up at him, and melted at the man’s almost shy smile in return.

  
“Sure does” His companion murmured before walking ahead of Aziraphale to open the door for him and- _ Good Lord those hips. _ This man didn't walk, he sauntered; his smooth gait combined with his lean, tall frame reminded Aziraphale of a jungle cat. Aziraphale was grateful for the night breeze to cool his flushed face when he stepped out into the street with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale wanted to invite Crowley home. That was preposterous though, he had never done such a thing, plus he literally just learned Crowley’s name less than an hour ago! Surely it was too soon. But when Aziraphale saw the way Crowley’s hips moved, his large hands, and soft looking hair, it filled Aziraphale with thoughts of those hands grabbing his hips, his fingers through that hair, and feeling that skin without the barrier of clothes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually didn't mean to post my story yesterday!! But it's all good, just moved my schedule ahead a bit :)

They started towards the park in comfortable silence for a few moments before Aziraphale spoke up.

“I want to thank you,” Aziraphale said quietly “For dinner, and the pleasurable evening, it was quite kind.”

“Don’t worry about it,” The man’s voice was so warm, and his soft, inviting lips quirked up into a small smile. “I’ve been there a few times myself. And m’not kind. Purely selfish motivations me, benefitting from someone else’s loss, and having the best Friday night I’ve had in a long time.”

Aziraphale felt like he could float if he wanted. “All the same, my evening has gone much nicer than I have expected. May I have your name?”

“Anthony Crowley- but I go by Crowley, noone I like calls me Anthony. And what’s your name Angel?”

“Aziraphale Fell” Aziraphale braced himself for the teasing, or failed attempt at pronouncing it, and was surprised to see Crowley grace him with a smile that had no business being that charming.

“I knew it. Guarding books instead of gardens these days then, eh Angel?” He quipped with a wink and a mischievous grin.

Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat up and couldn’t hold back his startled high pitched giggle. “Well I must say I’m impressed! Not many people know about the Angel that guarded Eden.”

Crowley shrugged, clearly pleased but trying to appear aloof. “I listen to alot of audiobooks in my spare time.”

Aziraphale was suddenly horrified with himself “Gracious, I’ve been talking about myself all evening! How terribly rude of me, I have a terrible habit of rambling.”

“You aren’t rude, I truly wanted to listen, and you have a really nice voice.”

Aziraphale smiled shyly at the compliment. “Well, I would still love to learn about you. You listen to audiobooks in your spare time, how long have you lived in London? What occupies most of your time?” 

Crowley snorted, “That would be my job. I’m a paramedic, have had this job since I moved here 10 years ago.”

Aziraphale felt his eyes widen at the new information. “Goodness! Well, then I suppose all you have are work emergencies!” His chest flooded with warmth listening to Crowley chuckle at his reference to their first words.

Crowley talked about his job and how he worked his way up to chief paramedic. He spluttered when Crowley said that an 80 workweek was not uncommon for him, and that he tended to live off of energy bars and coffee. The discussion led to Crowley telling a hilarious story regarding one of his recent dispatches; some actors who had gotten so drunk before the performance that not only had they given themselves alcohol poisoning, but they had fallen off the stage right before the climax of _MacBeth_ and broke their wrists. 

Aziraphale listened with rapt attention as Crowley talked, learning that he grew up in Louisiana. Crowley had an American accent, but instead of finding it grating like Gabriel’s accent did, it was smoother, deep and dulcet in it’s tone. If he listened hard enough he could pick up hints of a barely there southern accent, by the way his speech leaned into some vowels and away from others. It was beautiful, slow and soothing in a way that Aziraphale could have happily listened to for days. 

As they walked, Aziraphale learned that Queen was his favorite band, and gave a fond smile when Aziraphale confessed he hadn’t listened to much music in this century. He owned a restored 1926 Bentley that he fondly referred to as his ‘old girl’. He loved his job, and confessed to being a workaholic, admitting that this was his first entire weekend off in about 2 years.

St. James park had never felt smaller as they talked and completed their lap around the grounds. Aziraphale knew he had taken enough of Crowley’s time, but he was dreading the end of this date and.. Well call him crazy, but Crowley seemed reluctant to end it as well.

Aziraphale wanted to invite Crowley home. That was preposterous though, he had never done such a thing, plus he literally just learned Crowley’s name less than an hour ago! Surely it was too soon. But when Aziraphale saw the way Crowley’s hips moved, his large hands, and soft looking hair, it filled Aziraphale with thoughts of those hands grabbing his hips, his fingers through that hair, and feeling that skin without the barrier of clothes...

When they reached the edge of the park, Aziraphale took a fortifying breath and decided to be brave, just once, just this _once_. “Would-would you care to come back to my place? It’s above the bookshop, not a far walk at all, we could have a nightcap, sample that malbec I told you about--” he trailed off his nervous rambling when he felt Crowley take his hand, and his brain short-circuited when Crowley placed the most gentle kiss on the back of his hand. 

“I’d like that very much Angel. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into some sexy times next chapter ;) which also means it will likely be twice as long as this one was.
> 
> Also, the accent I'm imagining for Crowley is the New Orleans accent, which in my opinion is incredibly sexy-to get an idea of it you could YouTube Will LaMontagne from Criminal Minds, his accent is lovely :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s what I love about your hair, how different it is” Crowley’s voice was quiet, as if speaking too loudly would ruin this fragile moment between them. “It’s so bright, looks like a halo. Saw it outside through the window while you were waiting and I couldn’t look away.” Crowley swallowed, Aziraphale’s eyes followed the movement. 
> 
> “I still can’t.” Crowley finished in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a massive smutty chapter! That is all thanks for playing ;)

Aziraphale was practically vibrating on the short walk home. Crowley had not let go of the hand he kissed, and Aziraphale felt like he was holding a live wire, jolting every time Crowley brushed his thumb along the back of his hand while he strolled.

“Apologies for the clutter my dear, I hadn’t anticipated having a guest.” Azirphale said over his shoulder as he unlocked his door on the second floor of the shop. Aziraphale’s flat was just shy of crowded, feeling more lived in and cozy. It might have been a large flat, but it was hard to tell due to the massive amount of books covering most available space. 

“I like it” Crowley looked around with a pleased smile. “It’s warm, feels loved.”

Not knowing how to respond, Aziraphale smiled and turned away, puttering about the small kitchen to find something to do with his hands now that Crowley wasn’t holding them.

“Can I get you something to drink? Tea perhaps? I have a lovely lavender blend--?” He cut himself off and turned around when he heard a sigh and tiny moan of relief behind him. 

Crowley had undone his bun, revealing all that ink-black hair and all its glory. It was longer than Aziraphale expected, falling down to his shoulder blades in tumbled waves. Crowley was closing his eyes in pleasure as he ran his fingers through it, shaking it out of its style to fall into its natural state. It looked so  _ soft _ .

Aziraphale didn’t recall moving his feet, but he was suddenly much closer to Crowley. Crowley had opened his eyes now, but wasn’t backing away, so Aziraphale took that as a good sign.

“You have lovely hair” Aziraphale murmured, “it’s so different from mine.”

“That’s what I love about your hair, how different it is” Crowley’s voice was quiet, as if speaking too loudly would ruin this fragile moment between them. “It’s so  _ bright _ , looks like a halo. Saw it outside through the window of the restaurant while you were waiting and I couldn’t look away.” Crowley swallowed, Aziraphale’s eyes followed the movement. 

“I still can’t.” Crowley finished in a whisper. 

“Crowley..”

“Aziraphale can I kiss you?”

“Yes. Yes,  _ Please _ ”

The first touch of Crowley’s lips against Aziraphale was surprisingly chaste, the tenderness of it sending shivers down his spine. He pushed against Crowley’s mouth, opening his mouth slightly, letting Crowley gently slip his tongue briefly inside Aziraphale’s mouth. He tasted like the wine they had, and also something so inexplicably Crowley, almost smoky and intoxicating.

The kiss soon took on a hungrier note as their tongues slid against each other and lips pressed together hard enough to bruise in their desire to get close enough. Crowley wasn’t demanding, moving with Aziraphale and letting him set the pace, but there was so much searing passion behind his kiss that Aziraphale couldn’t hold back the soft noises he was making against Crowley’s mouth if he tried. 

He didn’t know they had been moving until he was suddenly leaning against the kitchen sink. Crowley’s body pressed into him, chest to pelvis and the sound of their ragged breathing seemed deafening. He was hard already, so hard he was aching, and answering pressure against his hip told him Crowley was in a similar state. He ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, gently squeezed the back of his neck, and slid his hands down Aziraphale’s sides, Aziraphale had one hand tangled in Crowley’s hair, and the other was wandering aimlessly across his torso, feeling the corded muscles of his arm, or stroking his rib-cage, feeling it expand as he breathed. He relished Crowley’s choked groan when Aziraphale scratched his scalp lightly with his nails. 

Eventually the need for air forced them apart; Crowley immediately lowered his head and applied hot open mouthed kisses along Aziraphale’s jawline and worked his way down, occasionally nipping him with those sharp teeth of his or sucking a patch of skin, then soothing the reddened with his tongue. Aziraphale tipped his head back and panted, still holding onto Crowley like a lifeline. 

“Oh Angel, oh fuck you taste so good.” Crowley growled softly, drawing out a gasp when he nipped Aziraphale’s earlobe.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hips and pressed their erections together, drawing a groan from both of them at the friction. Aziraphale returned his lips against Crowley’s, already lost to his taste and quickly becoming addicted. Crowley’s hands wandered further down and grabbed Aziraphale’s arse tightly enough that he felt the tips of Crowley’s nails digging into him, making him whimper and tighten his fist in Crowley’s hair to be rewarded with another groan.

“Bedroom?” Aziraphale gasped against Crowley’s mouth. Crowley gave Aziraphale’s bottom lip a firm suck before pulling away, skin flushed and eyes wide.

“Ngk- right, bedroom, yes. After you.” Aziraphale barely let him finish speaking before leading him by the hand into his modest bedroom. He didn’t spend too much time in his flat, often getting caught up in his books downstairs, but his bedroom was one of his favorite places to curl up reading. It was a large bed with pillows scattered over it, cream sheets, and a deep blue quilt on top. And plenty of books on the nightstands of course.

Aziraphale turned on the table-side lamp before turning back around to Crowley pressing his lips back against his, his hands cupping Aziraphale’s face like he was something precious. Jackets were shrugged off onto the ground, and he could feel Crowley’s trembling fingers fumbling to undo his bow-tie without separating their mouths. Crowley huffed in frustration when he separated from Aziraphale to focus on removing his clothes. 

“Is this ok Angel?” Crowley asked in a rough voice as he quickly removed his bow-tie and paused to look at Aziraphale for confirmation before unbuttoning his shirt.

“More than. It’s tickety-boo” Aziraphale rasped, choosing to ignore the surprised snort Crowley gave; “I want you Crowley, do you want me?” he was almost afraid for the answer, but he didn’t need to be.

“So fucking much. Angel, you ever need to stop or slow down, just tell me ok?” Crowley’s hands waited at Aziraphale’s shirt buttons, waiting for his consent before going any further. Aziraphale felt warm and much more comfortable with his choice.

“I will. You too dear, yes?” 

Crowley looked briefly surprised, but then the look softened into a smile. “Of course Angel.”

Words were briefly forgotten after that; undressing each other and pausing for kisses. Aziraphale began unbuttoning Crowley’s shirt and focused on not passing out as more of his body was revealed to him. When he finally got Crowley’s shirt off he swallowed audibly. 

“Goodness, how are you even  _ real _ ?” 

To say Crowley was beautiful was an understatement. Heart-stopping, exquisite, none of these words did him justice. Crowley arms were covered in tattoos, one arm portraying what appeared to be a lightning strike on a forest landscape, and the other a garden; vines, flowers and leaves winding around his arm. In the center of his chest was a stunning mandala tattoo slightly bigger than his hand. He just barely managed to suppress a whine when he saw that Crowley had small silver bars piercing his nipples.

Crowley smirked at Aziraphale’s question and wordlessly finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed his undershirt. Aziraphale felt immediately self-conscious, and he placed a hand over his pudgy middle as his self-doubts started to creep in.

“I know I’m not-”

“Nuh-uh, don’t even finish that thought.” Crowley said firmly, running his hands gently over Aziraphale's chest, carding his fingers through his chest hair and gently rolling his nipples between those long fingers. “You’re even better than I imagined.” Crowley said breathlessly, his gaze hungry. 

They fumbled out of each other’s trousers and pants and were soon completely bare to each other. Crowley stepped forward to kiss Aziraphale again, deep and slow before pulling away to kiss below his ear. 

“Tell me what you want Angel; anything, it’s yours.” Crowley whispered against his neck. He pressed his body into Aziraphales’s, the contact was electrifying.

Aziraphale took the opportunity to run his hands over Crowley’s body, caressing his hip bones, sucking lightly on those collarbones that teased him during dinner while he thought about it. He knew what he wanted really, he wanted Crowley inside him, but he had never done that before..

Previous relationships Aziraphale had been in typically ended before he felt ready for that activity. It usually got as far as a blowjob before they picked up on how old-fashioned and boring he was and ended the relationship. But he wanted Crowley inside him so badly he ached for it; he was tired of hesitating, and he instinctively trusted Crowley, despite how foolish that sounded.

_ Well, in for a penny… _

“I-I wantyoutofuckme.” Aziraphale said in one breath before he could talk himself out of it. He gasped softly when he felt Crowley’s cock twitch against him when he spoke. Crowley pulled back slightly to look at him, pupils blown wide.

“Ngk-I’’d love that. You sure Angel?” Crowley frequently checking in with Aziraphale’s boundaries was incredibly comforting, making him feel more assured in his decision to do this.

“Yes, is that ok?” Crowley stared at him incredulously. 

“Fuck; it’s  _ more _ than ok. You have any lube? Condoms?”

Aziraphale gestured towards the bedside drawer, and Crowley quickly went to dig out the lube and a strip of condoms before rushing back to him. Crowley backed Aziraphale up and laid down with him on the bed, kissing him hungrily and rolling his hips a couple of times against Aziraphale to torture them both before pulling back and kissing his way down Aziraphale’s body. 

Crowley took his time, laving each nipple with his tongue, nuzzling his stomach with a soft moan of appreciation. Aziraphale tried to keep his breathing steady as Crowley got closer to his cock, praying he would last long enough for this to happen. Crowley nuzzled the juncture between his thigh and hip and looked up at him.

“Can I get you ready Angel?” 

Aziraphale gave a shaky nod that turned into a sharp gasp as Crowley licked a long stripe up his cock, giving the head an open mouthed kiss that felt searing. Suddenly Crowley leaned up and grabbed a nearby pillow. He slipped the pillow under the small of Aziraphale’s back, lifting his hips and exposing him slightly. Crowley then tied his hair back quickly into a loose ponytail.

“Now just relax for me sweetheart, let me enjoy you.” Aziraphale nodded as Crowley lowered himself and leaned his head back on the pillow, letting Crowley maneuver and spread his legs and tried to relax; mentally preparing himself for the intrusion. 

Aziraphale all but shrieked when he felt Crowley’s hot tongue swiping across his entrance. He clapped his hand over his mouth, reeling from shock. Noone had  _ ever- _

Crowley reached up with his long arm and pulled Aziraphale’s hand away from his mouth and nipped his cheek in admonishment.

“Now be good for me Angel, wanna hear every sweet sound you make.” Aziraphale didn’t have a chance to respond before Crowley lowered his head again and placed a kiss there before introducing his tongue again.

Aziraphale shuddered from humiliation and pleasure, all the blood in his body rushing down to his pelvis. Crowley’s tongue was alternating between massaging his entrance and gently pushing in and he felt like he was melting. 

Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hips with surprising strength, holding him in place so that all he could do was whine and gasp. A small part of him rebelled against the act; he should scoot away, tell Crowley to stop; it was wrong, unseemly, wet and messy. Crowley gave soft moans against his hole as if he enjoyed this more than the dinner they just had; it was  _ obscene _ . It was so good Aziraphale was nearly sobbing from pleasure as nerve endings that had been previously ignored began firing and sending heat through him.

He moaned helplessly when the first long finger easily breached his relaxed entrance. His body jerked, demanding more and pushing back against Crowley’s face and hand as Crowley slowly fucked his finger in and out of him. His sanity felt like it was hanging by a thread, and then Crowley added another finger and began talking.

“Ooh I could spend days here Angel, licking out this needy little hole of yours. Taking my fingers so well, practically sucking me in, fuck you’re tight. Look how hard you're getting for me too sweet thing, dripping all over yourself. Christ, you're so beautiful Angel.” He dipped his head again and licked around his rim, crooking his fingers, quickly finding and massaging a spot in Aziraphale that made him keen loudly. 

The praise was almost too much. Crowley being so vocal about the enjoyment of his body, his explicit words and obvious desire was simultaneously inflaming and soothing an ache inside Aziraphale that he rarely acknowledged. Noone had ever said these sort of things to him, or made him feel so wanted. It made him want to keep earning that praise, to be  _ good _ for Crowley.

He lost track of time after that, could have been 2 minutes, could have been an hour. It was a delicious torture, Crowley fucking him with three fingers and his tongue as the pleasure built up to a crescendo. He was going to come, he was going to lose his mind, he was going to die; at the moment he felt fine with any of those options.

Crowley’s fingers now massaged his prostate with every thrust, and just as he felt he was going to tip over the edge, a harsh grip at the base of his cock and a well timed press against his prostate made him shake apart. 

“That’s it, ride it out  _ mon cher _ .” Crowley growled, “Let yourself feel it, such a good boy; I have you.”

Coming dry with sobbing breaths, the feeling was both somehow overwhelming and not enough; cock twitching but not erupting, his hole spasming around Crowley’s still gently moving fingers as shudders wracked his body. When it faded and Aziraphale collapsed limply back onto the sheets, Crowley watched with wide eyes, looking at him like he had caught the moon. 

“What-What was-?” Aziraphale gasped in between puffs of air. Words had never felt so difficult.

“ _ That _ was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You did so well Angel. Did you like it?” Crowley said breathlessly, stroking Aziraphale’s trembling thigh with his free hand. He shifted slightly and Aziraphale caught a glance at Crowley’s cock, long and perfectly curved, so hard and flushed from being ignored it was nearly purple at the head and dripping. Aziraphale cooed in sympathy and spread his legs a little wider.

“Please” Aziraphale begged, incapable of more speech, hoping Crowley would understand. “Please.”

“Alright angel, I’ll give you what you need; give you anything.” Crowley reached for the condom and lube with his free hand and pulled his fingers out of Aziraphale. When Aziraphale whined in discomfort, clenching around nothing and feeling empty, Crowley gently shushed him.

“I know,  _ mon cher _ , I know. Not long now. M’ gonna fill right up, I promise.” Crowley breathed, tearing the packet with his teeth and rolling the condom on with trembling hands. Aziraphale relaxed, Crowley was going to take care of him.

Crowley let out a stuttering moan as he slicked himself with the lube and added more to his fingers and Aziraphale’s entrance. A small part of Aziraphale marveled at Crowley’s state, chest heaving, his accent thicker, pupils blown and trembling with desperation; all because of Aziraphale and he hadn’t even  _ done _ anything.

Soon he felt that blunt pressure at his entrance, unyielding and hot, slowly filling and stretching him. It wasn’t painful like he expected it to be, there was a stretch, he felt so full, but he was relaxed and fluttering from his previous orgasm and Crowley’s hands and let him in eagerly.

“Oh fuck, Aziraphale, oh fuck..” Crowley groaned as he steadily pushed in.

When Crowley was fully seated inside him he stopped to let Aziraphale adjust. When Crowley looked down and made eye contact with Aziraphale, time seemed to stop. Crowley looked almost lost, amber searching blue as if Aziraphale held all the answers. It was completely new and electric; there was nothing else in the world besides the two of them.

Aziraphale couldn’t look away, even when the intensity of Crowley’s reverent stare took his breath away. He knew at that moment his world would never be the same. How could it be, after having this gorgeous creature inside him? How could he possibly be the same after knowing he could ever feel this right, this complete and so utterly seen? How could any book, any dessert or meal make Aziraphale feel as cherished and safe as Crowley did right at this moment? No, in this moment Crowley had ruined him; ruined him completely beyond repair.

“Thank you..” Aziraphale said in a trembling voice. Crowley let out a whimper at his words.

“Oh...my angel.” Crowley breathed, his gaze almost worshipful. He pulled out slightly and paused to look at him, when Aziraphale nodded he set a slow, gentle pace, rolling his hips in a way that could only be described as serpentine movements. Any feelings of overstimulation soon faded and Aziraphale lost himself to the slide of skin on skin, the drag of Crowley’s cock against his rim on each outward stroke, the slow building pressure at the base of his spine that held a promise of ecstasy.

Crowley bent low to kiss Aziraphale which was eagerly welcomed. He didn’t know if he liked the taste of himself on Crowley, but he loved Crowley’s tortured moan and the uncontrolled hard snap of his hips when he sucked Crowley’s tongue into his mouth.

“More.” Aziraphale gasped into Crowley’s mouth, pushing up to meet Crowley’s thrusts. He felt Crowley grin against his mouth before pulling back and gave him a look that was positively wicked.

“My angel likes it hard does he?” That was the only warning Aziraphale got before he hiked Aziraphale’s legs over his elbows, grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and set a new, punishing pace that forced a punched out moan with every movement as he was helplessly fucked into the mattress. 

“You’re so good, you’re so fucking good, taking me so well.” Crowley’s eyes were wild, his voice sounding almost desperate. “Making such pretty sounds for me too; you love this don’t you? Fuck, you’re driving me crazy  _ mon cher _ .” Crowley then rolled his hips in a way that struck that spot inside Aziraphale again with brutal accuracy and he  _ wailed _ , arching up against Crowley for more.

“There sweetheart?” Crowley growled, his accent getting thicker as he lost control, “That where you need it? Fuck you’re so perfect angel, taking me so well in this tight ass of yours, feels like you were fucking made for my cock, you fit me like a glove.” Crowley’s voice was tender and warm compared to the near savagery of his thrusts.

The only words Aziraphale seemed to know at this point were “Crowley,” “yes,” and “please” which he repeated like a mantra, but he wanted to say so much more. He wanted to tell Crowley how good he felt, how beautiful he was, that he didn’t want this to end, wanted it forever, wanted Crowley to keep fucking and filling him until he forgot what it ever felt like to be empty--

Aziraphale felt himself suddenly clench and explode without warning, coming untouched in thick white pulses that painted him from chin to stomach. The strength of his orgasm had his vision whiting out he sobbed with pleasure, shouting incoherently and grabbing Crowley like a lifeline. It was so much longer and intense than anything he had ever felt before wave after wave washed over him. 

Crowley fucked Aziraphale through his orgasm, extending it as long as he could and a few moments later he was distantly aware of Crowley groaning and swearing loudly, slamming his hips into Aziraphale one last time before grinding out his release. Aziraphale gave a weak moan of happiness at the feeling of Crowley pulsing inside him.

When he felt some degree of awareness again, he was limp; feeling like Crowley’s weight on top of Aziraphale kept him from floating away. When Crowley moved to gently pull out and get off of him, Aziraphale whined and grabbed at him weakly. When Crowley spoke it sounded like he was far away, or muffled.

“Be right back Angel, just gonna clean you up first.” Aziraphale didn’t respond, just went limp again after Crowley’s reassurance. He held his eyes barely open, seeing the lamplight and Crowley’s movements through his eyelashes.

He was then aware of a warm damp flannel rubbing his chest and stomach, wiping him clean. When Crowley dipped the flannel between Aziraphale’s legs to clean his entrance and backside, Aziraphale wanted to squirm away in embarrassment, but his limbs still felt too heavy to control, so all he could manage was a mewl of protest which Crowley gently shushed. When he felt Crowley repeating the movements with a dry flannel, he felt himself quickly succumbing to the pull of unconsciousness. 

“Stay” Aziraphale breathed, turning his head weakly in Crowley’s direction. “Please.”

The last thing he was aware of was Crowley turning off the lamp, his warmth pressing against Aziraphale’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I'm still new to writing sex, it's always harder than I anticipate! (heehee) But I'd love thoughts on this, was it too long? Did it feel like it dragged? Were there some parts that would have been more interesting to focus on than others? Was there anything glaring that ripped you out of suspended disbelief? I appreciate nice feedback to grow <3
> 
> Drink water and stay safe my dears!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh of course, so sorry dear boy,” Aziraphale amended with a giggle, “you are truly cruel; an absolute demon.” Crowley then turned and let his gaze appreciatively rove up and down Aziraphale’s body, amber eyes suddenly turning dark and hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some domestic fluff between our boys <3

The first thing Aziraphale was aware of when he woke was the sound of rain. Without opening his eyes, he let himself slowly become of aware of the delicious ache in his legs and backside, the warmth of the sheets, and the smell of Crowley’s cologne and sex. He was afraid to open his eyes to see the empty bed beside him, Aziraphale wanted to entertain the fantasy of waking up with another person a little longer.

Aziraphale opened his eyes to see Crowley sprawled out on the bed, face nuzzling a pillow and an arm aimlessly searching the space beside him until it found Azirphale’s side. Fighting a grin, he watched Crowley who, like a snake, or perhaps an octopus, slid the rest of his body over and wrapped his limbs around Aziraphale, pressing his skinny, slightly sweaty body against him, trying to absorb some of the body heat Aziraphale gave off and nuzzling his shoulder against his face.

_Ah, a cuddly one are we?_

Aziraphale supposed he should feel awkward, or perhaps ashamed; because isn’t that how one-night stands work? 

He couldn’t be bothered to muster a single ounce of regret; all he felt was delightfully sore and incredibly peaceful. He took a moment to stare at Crowley, marveling at how peaceful he looked when he slept, before the urge to use the washroom became too uncomfortable to ignore and he slipped out of Crowley’s arms without waking him. 

When Aziraphale finished he silently put on some pajama bottoms and an undershirt before padding into the kitchen for tea. As he prepared the kettle he scrounged around the kitchen trying to find something that would pass for a decent breakfast.

As Aziraphale was pouring his cup, the bedroom door opened and he heard Crowley slowly walk up behind him. He was too nervous to look at Crowley, until he felt Crowley’s arms circle his waist and his face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, inhaling Aziraphale’s scent and making him blush.

“That cafe around the corner you said you liked; _Milk and Honey_ right?” Crowley’s voice was gravelly with sleep.

“Yes, why?”

“Good, I ‘membered right. I put in a doordash order for some of those cheese pastry.. thingies you were talking about last night. It’ll be here in 20 or so, no sense in going out in this shit.”

And just like that, Aziraphale realized he was in love. 

He was in love with a near complete stranger. He was in love with a man who stayed the night when he asked him too. He was in love with a man who proved he was listening to him last night, not just humoring him but actually _listening_. He was in love with a man who ordered one of his favorite pastries from one of his favorite places on a rainy day, without being asked to, but because he wanted to do something for Aziraphale. He was completely gone for Crowley and it hadn’t even been 24 hours.

Fuck.

_You are not going to cry, you are not going to cry, you are NOT going to cry…_

“So, does that mean you're staying?” Aziraphale asked, trying to sound casual. Crowley suddenly stiffened behind him.

“I can leave if you like.”

“No no, stay please” Aziraphale answered far too quickly, but he didn’t care; he squeezed Crowley’s arms to prevent him from letting go of him. “If you’re not busy that is, if you’d like.” he added shyly. God he sounded desperate.

Crowley relaxed back into Aziraphale and kissed the skin below his ear. “I would like” he purred. Aziraphale released a shuddering breath and tilted his head to give Crowley more access.

“Jolly good then.” Aziraphale gave a small happy wiggle at this development. Crowley's chuckle rumbled against his back and he started pressing warm, lazy kisses on Aziraphale's neck.

“It’s likely the best course of action my dear, rain makes for dangerous traveling conditions you know.” Aziraphale teased a little breathlessly. He felt Crowley grin against his neck, and definitely did not gasp when he felt Crowley’s tongue dart out to briefly brush against his neck.

“Then I should probably stay until the rain stops. For safety reasons of course.”

“Of course. Now stop distracting me, what kind of tea would you like?”

“Got anything with caffeine?”

“Just the Darjeeling, would you like a cup?”

“Mmhmm..” 

“Well then that would require letting me go.” Crowley released him with only a little grumbling.

While he prepared Crowley's cup, Aziraphale could hear him walking around the flat, occasionally picking up a book to look at a title before putting it gently back down. When Aziraphale turned around, he nearly dropped the mug in his hands.

Crowley had thrown on trousers, and was shirtless in the middle of his living area. But what made Aziraphale’s breath catch were the _wings_.

Aziraphale didn’t get a chance to see the back of Crowley last night. Now though, Aziraphale saw the tattoos of large black wings nearly running down the length of Crowley’s long spine. Even from a distance, Aziraphale could tell the line work was exquisite, and the proportions were absolutely perfect and symmetrical. Crowley called him an angel, but it was Aziraphale who wanted to just _worship_ Crowley.

He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the heat gathering in his groin. He brought Crowley his cup and they sat on his couch together in comfortable, sleepy silence; content to listen to the rain.

“Ordering breakfast was very nice of you my dear.” Aziraphale broke the silence and held back a chuckle at Crowley’s grimace.

“Already told you, not nice. I’m making someone else go out in the rain instead of us, what’s nice about that?”

“Oh of course, so sorry dear boy,” Aziraphale amended with a giggle, “you are truly cruel; an absolute demon.” Crowley then turned and let his gaze rove appreciatively up and down Aziraphale’s body, amber eyes suddenly turning dark and hungry.

“Purely selfish motivations you see.” Crowley set his cup down on the coffee table before turning towards Aziraphale. “Because ordering in food is instrumental to my plan to keep you naked and in bed for as long as possible.”

“Is-is it now?” Aziraphale felt himself starting to flush, feeling similar to prey as he was caught in Crowley's predatory stare.

They met in the middle this time, kiss quickly turning into full on snogging like teenagers as Crowley gently pushed Aziraphale back onto the couch with him on top. Aziraphale decided that their combined taste of darjeeling and mint on their tongues was his new favorite thing in the world.

Aziraphale was about to start pawing at Crowley’s trousers when his phone suddenly dinged, and Aziraphale faintly heard someone knocking on the bookshop door. 

“Fuuuck.” Crowley groaned before sitting up and trotting to the bedroom for a shirt. “Ok, yeah. Breakfast; you’ll need to keep your strength up,” Crowley said with a leer.

When he came back out he had thrown on one of Aziraphale’s sweaters and walked to the door. Aziraphale had sat up and felt a possessive warmth at the sight of Crowley in his clothes.

“Tell me something angel; that shower of yours big enough for two?”

Aziraphale felt his heart speed up. This man was going to kill him; what a sweet death it would be.

“Well I guess there’s only one way to find out my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's the little things that make you realize you're in love. I realized I was in love when I walked out of my SATs and my now husband was standing outside with an ice cream cone.
> 
> Also, I'm sure you've figured i out by now, I love the idea of tattooed Crowley. The idea of wings being tattooed on Crowley was inspired by KiaraMGrey and her fic Being Known and All That Entails. Which is amazing btw
> 
> I've truly appreciated everyone's comments, its such a good encouragement, I haven't felt this excited about a project in a long time and seeing your comments is a big part of that <3 next chapters another smutty one ;)
> 
> Drink water and stay safe my dears!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aziraphale pulled back slightly, startled but deeply interested by the suggestion. “You would let me?” Crowley responded with his wicked grin. Ooh that smile, that mouth is temptation incarnate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check the end notes to see what Crowley means ;)

It was a tight fit, but it turned out that two people could in fact fit in Aziraphale’s shower. 

They kissed and rubbed against one another, teasing until the water ran cold. When they got out, Aziraphale decided to return the generosity Crowley showed last night; and with a boldness that even surprised himself, bent Crowley over the vanity, and licked into him until his long legs were trembling and he was panting and begging in what sounded like French.

Eventually Crowley dragged Aziraphale back up and they tumbled back into bed, kissing frantically and frotting against each other. 

“Do you wanna fuck me angel?”

Aziraphale pulled back slightly, startled but deeply interested by the suggestion. “You would let me?” Crowley responded with his wicked grin. _Ooh that smile, that mouth is temptation incarnate._

“With that thick cock of yours? I’d _beg_ for it.”

“I’ve- I’ve never…” Aziraphale could feel himself throb at the thought of actually being inside Crowley, but he didn’t want his inexperience to cause any faux pas.

“Topped before? It’ll be easier for you the first time on my hands and knees, and you just stretch me out with our fingers, it won’t take long.”

They rearranged themselves on Aziraphale’s bed, Crowley on his stomach with a pillow to bring his hips up, Aziraphale sitting on his knees behind him. He generously slicked his fingers before gently massaging Crowley’s entrance; his hands trembling as he slowly breached him. 

Crowley gives a pleased hum, arching into Aziraphale’s touch beautifully. “Oh that- that's it angel, now just keep going nice and deep like that, you’re a natural. You have amazing hands, add another finger now, stretch me out for that cock of yours- oh fuuck” 

Aziraphale was entranced at the sight of himself disappearing into Crowley. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, tight and warm, he felt himself starting to leak at the very thought of having that heat wrapped around him. The way that Crowley was eagerly impaling himself Aziraphale’s fingers was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and he was panting at the sight.

“Crowley, you’re so beautiful.” Aziraphale croaked. He noted the way Crowley clenched around his fingers at the praise.

“Now bend them for me-perfect- oh fuck that’s perfect. Yessss.”

Aziraphale was always a fast learner; and he watched Crowley with rapt attention; learning where to bend his fingers to hear him gasp, taking in what speed Aziraphale thrusted fingers made him whine. Aziraphale was starting to become concerned he might not even make it into Crowley, that he could very well come just from watching Crowley’s pleasure, knowing _he_ was responsible for it.

“I can’t wait anymore, angel, need you in me. Come on sweetheart.” Crowley lifted onto his knees and elbows and Aziraphale would have fainted at the view if he had been standing.

Aziraphale rolled on the condom, gripping his base tightly to keep losing control just from applying the lube. He added another generous amount in and around Crowley’s hole before lifting himself onto his knees and positioning himself at his entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck Angel yesss”

He pushes in slowly, keeping a tight grip on Crowley’s hips until he finally bottoms out. He is exceptionally thankful for the condom and the reduced sensation it brings, or this would have been over almost immediately. 

“Crowley, oh, oh _god_ you feel so good I, I-” 

_I love you_

He bites his lip to cut himself off. Instead Aziraphale looks down at where they are joined and groans at the sight.

“Aziraphale..” Crowley actually whined his name, “Fuck me.. I need it _please_.”

Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hips again and began a slow pace that tortured them both.

“Oh darling you feel so wonderful, it's so good, I had no idea..” Crowley moaned and tried to push back against Aziraphale to encourage him to go faster but Aziraphale held his hips firm.

“Be patient dear, it’s my turn to enjoy you now. Oh my god Crowley you’re breathtaking like this. You’re so _good_ darling, an absolute treasure.” Aziraphale knew he was babbling, but focusing on talking was the only thing keeping him from rutting into Crowley like an animal. 

He kept his thrusts slow and deep, stroking Crowley’s skin wherever he could reach, admiring the arch in Crowley’s back when he noticed them.

Underneath the tattoos, all over Crowley’s body really, were scars. Some were small and barely there, like a chicken pox scar on his arse cheek, some looked deep, painful, like the ones on his left leg.

_If you let me have him,_ Aziraphale sent a silent prayer, a promise. _He won’t even get a paper-cut, he’ll never hurt again, just please let me keep him._

“Crowley you’re- you’re _so beautiful,_ so good for me, oh darling you feel divine.”

“ _Mon cher_ ” Crowley's voice sounded thick “ _Mo limn twa_ angel, _Mo limn twa_ ”**

“Touch yourself for me dearest. Let me see you come. Crowley _please_.”

Crowley moved his hand to start palming at his cock, and he looked over his shoulder to fix Aziraphale in that golden gaze. 

“Aziraphale, _ruin me._ ” 

Aziraphale felt his control snap. He grabbed Crowley’s hips tight enough to bruise and drove into the man over and over, egged on by his cries of encouragement. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but had to see Crowley finish first. In a flash of inspiration he grabbed a fistful of that gorgeous hair close to Crowley’s scalp and pulled just enough to lift his head up.

“ _Ah_! Shit- Azzzira- angel I’m-” The rest of his sentence faded into a long groan, as low as the thunder outside. His entire body shuddered with his orgasm, the ripple of the muscles underneath his skin giving the illusion that the feathers of his tattooed wings were actually ruffling.

Aziraphale cried out at the sight. It was all too much; the sound and sight of Crowley in his pleasure, the rhythmic spasms around his cock sent Aziraphale over the edge. He came hard in the condom less than a dozen thrusts after Crowley, gasping his name in heaving breaths. 

When his orgasm faded, Aziraphale gently pulled out of Crowley and disposed of the condom. He got off the bed on shaky legs and stumbled to the bathroom to get a flannel to clean Crowley with.

When he came back Crowley hadn’t moved, but he was looking at Aziraphale through heavy lids. When Aziraphale got close enough Crowley suddenly grabbed Aziraphale by the arm and pulled him onto the bed. Aziraphale landed with a surprised ‘oof’ and was sprawled half on top of Crowley, who growled in satisfaction, then almost immediately fell back asleep.

Smug with pride, Aziraphale quickly wiped Crowley off and threw the flannel and pillow Crowley had come on off the bed before laying down beside Crowley and letting him tangle their limbs together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****"Mo limn twa"- "I love you" in Louisiana Creole**** :)))
> 
> I hope you like this one, it's smaller but I had just as much fun writing it.  
> Thank you for reading loves, drink water and stay safe <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to be alone anymore angel. I-I mean if you want that is.” Crowley was suddenly very interested in the label on the bottle.
> 
> Aziraphale felt his face flush; well, at least he could blame the wine this time.
> 
> “I’d want that, very much.” He responded quietly, beaming when he saw Crowley’s bony shoulders relax minutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm probably the most nervous about this chapter? It's heavy in dialogue, and a teensy bit of angst, because the two confide about their past. There is NO angst between the two of them, and this is the most angst this story will have, because we're soft and fluffy here <3

“So did the Gabriel guy set up the date for you or just tell you to download the app?”

“Oh he just convinced me to try the application, I think he really wanted to hear about my failures on it. I could never go out with someone  _ he _ recommended.”

“So if you own the bookshop, why do you work there?” Crowley had his eyes closed as Aziraphale ran his fingers through his hair, leaning into Aziraphale’s hand like a cat.

Crowley’s plan to keep Aziraphale naked and in bed for as long as possible had been a resounding success. Aziraphale had never stayed in bed all day before, he always felt it far too indulgent. But Crowley was nothing if not determined, only letting Aziraphale venture out of bed for the loo or to make tea, at one point physically carrying him back to bed when Aziraphale got distracted in the kitchen.

“Well I have a hard time parting from some of my books.” Aziraphale admitted “That job rounds out any extra expenses and it’s an easy way to acquire funds for more books. And it’s only part time so I don’t see them every day, thank god.”

“You know, wild idea here, but hear me out. Maybe you wouldn’t need to work in that office with those Gabe and Sandy pricks if you, I don’t know, sold more books?”

“You know, I don’t recall bringing you to bed for business advice.”

“Yeah? What did you bring me to bed for then?” Aziraphale heard the challenge in Crowley’s question. 

“Come here and I’ll show you.”

*****

“You should have told me it was your first time bottoming last night.” Crowley admonished without heat. “Would have been more gentle, added a little more ‘razzle dazzle’.”

“Dear I don’t know what ‘razzle dazzle’ could possibly mean, but I assure you it was perfect. Any better and it might have killed me.”

“Such flattery angel, good thing I’m so humble or I’d be insufferable from the ego boost.”

“You already are insufferable.”

Crowley and Aziraphale had made their own little heaven, naked and tangled in his sheets, listening to the rain and each other. Here they pretended that the rest of the world didn’t exist, and Aziraphale had never felt so..present before. They lazily explored each other’s bodies, Aziraphale’s self-consciousness fading at Crowley’s near constant praise of his body as he kissed and sucked bruises on whatever part of Aziraphale he touched. Aziraphale explored just as reverently. He placed biting kisses on as many places as he could on Crowley’s body, desperate to make his own mark on Crowley’s skin.  _ I want you to remember me when you walk away. My mouth on you, my breath on your skin. I need you to remember because I will never forget you. _

Crowley suddenly started an ungraceful shimmy down Aziraphale’s body, muttering something about ‘razzle dazzle’ and Aziraphale didn’t bother holding back his giggle.

  
  


******

“What language were you speaking earlier? It sounded like French, but not quite?”

“It’s Louisiana Creole. It’s primarily French, but has influences of Caribbean, Spanish, and English.”

“Oh that is interesting, I wasn’t aware that it was even a language. Did you go to university in Louisiana?”

“Na-was too poor and stupid for that. I joined the Marines when I was 18, said they would help pay for school and I wanted to get as far away from my town as possible.”

“Did you like it? The army?”

Crowley shrugged and made a strange face. “Nnnyeaish.. yes and no. Yes in the sense that gave me a sense of structure and discipline I never had growing up, but probably needed. And it was how I got my medical training, I was a combat medic. But also no, because there were a lot of bullshit rules and the army really doesn’t like gays, so I was basically trapped in the closet for another 5 years. Did you like university?”

Aziraphale noted the change of topic, but decided not to press.

*******

“You  _ what _ ??”

“I gave it away!”

“Wha- Aziraphale you’re  _ way  _ too trusting. How do you know that guy wasn’t trying to get a free textbook? Those things cost an arm and a leg!”

“Crowley, don’t be dramatic. Besides, he obviously didn’t have one at the time, and I had no problem using the library copy. And you’re one to talk about being too trusting, letting a stranger bring you home. For all you know I could be a serial killer, or some other sort of.. ruffian”

“Angel don’t be ridiculous. The chances of us  _ both _ being serial killers next to impossi- _ ow _ !”

They cycled between teasing bickering, sex, soft conversation, and naps over the course of the day. At some point, Crowley had ordered sushi on his phone application and actually fed Aziraphale pieces in bed. The hedonism of the act would have mortified him if not for Crowley’s fond smile and response to his fussing.

“You were  _ made _ to be pleased  _ mon cher _ .”

*******

“What made you change your mind about becoming a minister angel?”

Aziraphale concentrated on tracing the mandala on Crowley’s chest with his finger. He never talked about this before.

“Well I originally went into theology because that was what my parents wanted, my father was a minister as well. I've known I was gay since I was a child, but moving to London for university made me realize it wasn’t something I could lie to myself about anymore. I told my parents shortly before I started my second year, and changed my major from theology to literature.”

Crowley was silent, waiting for Aziraphale to continue. Aziraphale took a deep breath to loosen the tightness in his chest.

“We didn’t speak my first term, we didn’t leave on friendly terms so I thought it best to give each other some space and come back for Christmas break. When I came back however… noone was home. The house was empty, they put it on the market and moved without telling me where they were going.”

“Oh Angel no…”

“It’s quite alright now my dear,” Aziraphale said in a cheery voice neither of them believed. “It was a long time ago; plenty of time to get over it. And I am truly happy with my life as it is now.”

“I’m sorry that the people who claimed to care for your spirit are the same ones who made you feel ashamed of it. I know how that feels. You’re allowed to move on and still feel sad angel.”

Aziraphale didn’t respond, but nuzzled tightly against Crowley’s chest, letting himself be held and giving himself permission to feel that pain he pushed down so many years ago. If Crowley noticed Aziraphale’s trembling shoulders or the wetness on his skin, he didn’t comment.

******

“Was this one from chicken pox?”

“Na, shot by a BB gun as a kid.”

“What’s a BB gun?”

“Basically a gun for babies and children.”

“Good Lord..  _ Americans _ …”

Crowley was sprawled out on his stomach, lightly dozing. Aziraphale had brought him off with his mouth earlier and he was still a little dazed and lazy from it. Aziraphale was idly tracing Crowley’s tattoos and occasionally asking questions, which Crowley gave short, sleepy answers for.

He ran his fingers over a scar on the back of Crowley’s arm, feeling the change between scar and skin.

“Bar fight when I was 17.”

Aziraphale hummed in response and trailed his fingers up his shoulder to Crowley’s back. He could barely see the scars, but he could feel them, raised under the skin. There were around 10 of them. There were a few the wings didn’t cover, pale lines on his olive skin.

Crowley yawned widely before speaking. “Those were from the 4th? 5th foster home? I’ll r’member inna minute.” He yawned again before continuing. “I took the punishment for the younger kids though, so I didn’t deserve all of them,” He smirked, “Just most of ‘em.”

Aziraphale felt like his heart was being squeezed like a rag. He didn’t know what was worse, the act itself or Crowley’s dismissive attitude towards his own pain. Aziraphale’s reply came out harsher than he intended; “You didn’t deserve  _ any _ of them.”

Crowley turned his head towards Aziraphale, expression unreadable, “Noone’s ever told me that before.”

Aziraphale didn’t trust himself to respond, so he ran his hand down Crowley’s back, traveling the length of his wing and landing on his left hip.

The scars were the worst there, starting at his hip and going down to his calf. They were different sizes and textures, and some appeared to be burn scars. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know where Crowley had gotten these, what had happened to him.

“Afghanistan.” Crowley sounded more awake this time. 

Aziraphale felt like there was a lead weight in his stomach, recalling Crowley earlier mentioning that he was trained as a combat medic. It never occurred to Aziraphale to make that connection. 

“Oh Crowley..”

“IED that the dogs missed. Took about 32 surgeries to remove all the shrapnel, replace my knee and hip, and do skin grafts for the burns. Spent nearly a year in the hospital, another year before I could walk again.” Crowley hadn’t moved or looked away, but Aziraphale could tell how guarded his expression had become. Almost wary of Aziraphale’s reaction.

Aziraphale wanted to tell Crowley so many things; how brave he was, how strong he was, how he could take it all away if he could. But he  _ knew _ Crowley already, and Aziraphale knew he didn’t want to hear that. 

“That’s good they were able to save your leg my dear.” Aziraphale said mildly, “It’s quite a nice leg, and I’m sure you’ve grown quite...attached to it?”

Yeah kinda- oh. Oh you're a  _ bastard _ you know that?” Crowley lunged forward to pin Aziraphale on his back and nip and suck another bruise on Aziraphale’s neck, which tickled terribly. Aziraphale didn’t care, feeling Crowley shake with laughter was worth it.

  
  


*****

“Ok, ’s not  _ that _ funny Aziraphale.”

“Yes it  _ is _ ” Aziraphale gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. “How on  _ Earth _ did you manage to mistake a skunk for a dog?”

“‘Told ya! Was drunk off my ass, and it was dark!” Crowley said defensively, “Thought it was one of those..fancy specialty breeds. Was trying to be  _ nice. _ You see why I don’t do nice anymore.”

They went into Sunday drunk, passing bottles of wine between each other, drinking straight out of the bottle. It was maybe 2? 3am? Didn’t matter, Aziraphale wanted to pretend they didn’t have responsibilities for a little while longer.

“You know for an angel you have very little sympathy for my trauma. You know that smell doesn’t come out of upholstery? Ever? ‘nd I couldn’t resell it, just had to live with it ‘til I could afford a new one.”

When Aziraphale’s laughter finally died down they sat up against the headboard in comfortable silence. 

“Y’ know dear, traveling in the dark is just as dangerous as traveling in the rain.” Aziraphale winced at his words; why did he say that? God could he be more needy?

Crowley hummed before answering “Can be pretty dangerous yea, don’ wanna impose though.” He lolled his head to turn to look at Aziraphale, a small hopeful smile on his face.

Aziraphale smiled so widely his cheeks hurt; “Oh it’s no trouble at all my dear, in fact it would make me feel quite better. Would… would you like to grab breakfast tomorrow? 

Crowley fixed him with a fond look. “I’d like that angel. What do you usually do on Sundays?”

Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle at the prospect of spending tomorrow (today?) with Crowley.

“I read mostly, sometimes I go to the Natural Gallery. Usually just spend them alone.”

“You don’t have to be alone anymore angel. I-I mean if you want that is.” Crowley was suddenly very interested in the label on the bottle.

Aziraphale felt his face flush; well, at least he could blame the wine this time.

“I’d want that, very much.” He responded quietly, beaming when he saw Crowley’s bony shoulders relax minutely.

“Good.” Crowley cleared his throat slightly. “That’s good. We can do something tomorrow then. Go out, maybe try one of those macaroon things you’re always on about.”

Aziraphale gasped in genuine horror; “Darling you’ve never had a macaroon? Please tell me you’re joking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that read ok? I wanted to convey that they spent literally all day in bed talking, but not make it too boring. Next chapter we get some revelations, some choices are made, and smut of course! :)
> 
> Drink water, and stay safe my dears!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aziraphale stopped breathing; he couldn’t dare to believe, to even hope that Crowley was being serious right now. He must be doing some sort of thought experiment, there was no way Crowley could actually want-"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I wanted to post yesterday but my perfectionist ass wanted to make sure this was up to snuff-especially since an important chapter!! I hope you like it <3

When Aziraphale woke a few hours later, the sky was beginning to turn gray, and the city was slowly waking up. He couldn’t help but feel gross as he became more aware; his mouth tasted of old wine, and he was covered in dried sweat and other… fluids. He slipped quietly out of bed to take a quick shower and brush his teeth.

When he stepped out of the bathroom feeling much more refreshed, Crowley was sitting up in bed stretching his neck. Judging from the look on Crowley’s face, he felt the same Aziraphale did when he woke up.

“Good morning dear, I saved you some hot water, and there's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet.”

“Thank fuck.” Crowley groaned and stumbled sleepily into the bathroom. Aziraphale chuckled and set out his smallest pair of sweats and an undershirt for Crowley to wear when he got out.

While Crowley showered, Aziraphale prepared tea for them both, desperately wishing he could have more mornings like this in the future.

He was sitting both mugs on the end table beside the couch when Crowley walked in, his damp hair plaited into a braid. Crowley curled up beside Aziraphale and laid his head on his shoulder, the pair sitting in silence and sipping tea as the sky slowly brightened.

“I was just thinking I might need to thank Gabriel for introducing me to that dating application.” Aziraphale thought aloud after a moment. “It was a horrible failure, but I wouldn’t have had such a lovely weekend if I never took his advice”

Crowley cringed, “But then I’d have to thank Beez for forcing me to take the weekend off. I’ll never hear the end of it then. And it’ll make ‘em think they have free reign to butt in our lives. Also, they're called ‘apps’ angel.”

“Mmm” Aziraphale wrinkled his nose at the thought of his coworkers making even more snide comments about Aziraphale’s life and appearance under the guise of being ‘helpful’. “Fair point dear, I suppose there we’ll have to find another way to stop their interfering, let them know their advice isn’t helpful.” Crowley’s face suddenly brightened with a thought and he turned to Aziraphale with an impish look in his eye.

“We’ll elope then!” Crowley laughed when Aziraphale choked on his tea. “Beez would have a stroke, think I joined a cult or something and it’s all their fault. Your coworkers will think you’ve cracked.” Crowley chuckled at his own devilishness.

“Oh goodness, could you imagine?” Aziraphale giggled, imagining the shocked looks on Gabriel and Sandolphon’s faces when instead of Aziraphale coming to the office humiliated from the experience, he came in a married man.

_Married. To Crowley…_ It was too soon, but already he found the thought so sweet it ached. Waking up to that messy hair every morning, walking in the park with him, getting drunk with him, taking _care_ of him, in every way possible… But it was a silly dream, preposterous and fantastic, to think Crowley could truly want that with Aziraphale; he was far too boring for someone like Crowley. 

“It would definitely be quite the scandal, but it would be impossible to organize an affair like that in a single day wouldn’t it?” Aziraphale teased. He felt more than heard Crowley’s chuckle beside him.

“True, couldn’t even get rings this short notice, jewelers’ probably being closed Sundays.” Crowley said mildly, reaching up to twirl one of Aziraphale’s curls absent-mindedly.

“Well actually I know a couple of lovely places in Mayfair and Soho that are open today.” Aziraphale mused distractedly, not noticing when Crowley’s hands suddenly froze. “The real trouble would be getting a license, anything involving the government usually takes an age.”

“Hmm... weelll I was the first responder when the Registrar Director crashed her scooter and broke her leg, said I could call her if I ever needed a favor.” Crowley said in a thoughtful voice. 

Aziraphale stopped breathing; he couldn’t _dare_ to believe, to even _hope_ that Crowley was being serious right now. He must be doing some sort of thought experiment, there was no way Crowley could actually want-

“Could probably talk her into letting us in the building to file the paperwork, maybe even fudge the dates on a marriage notice and get us the certificate.” 

“So you mean lie? Break the law? Forge government documents?” Aziraphale tried to sound stern, he really did.

“Mmyea tomato, tomahto. Buut it doesn’t matter because we could never find someone to officiate on such short notice.” Crowley finished with a smile that looked almost wistful.

Aziraphale recognized he was being given a chance to end the path this conversation was heading. He could laugh the whole topic off and change the subject. That’s exactly what Aziraphale should do, just chuckle and ask what Crowley wanted for breakfast; move away from this maddeningly enticing topic before he completely gave himself away.

“Actually.. I do know this lovely young lady; she has some.. eccentric beliefs, but she is an ordained officiant.” Aziraphale said in a slightly shaky voice.

The silence between them now wasn’t comfortable now; it was electric, charged with things unsaid, questions unasked.

“But of course, even to make a point, there’s no way you would want to tie yourself with an old fuddy duddy like me.” Aziraphale started to backtrack, horrified with himself; “I leave much to be desired I know, overall terribly a disappointing choice-”

“ _Is that really what you think of yourself?_ Aziraphale you’re so clever! How- how could someone so clever be so stupid _?”_ Crowley’s voice was low with anger, and he looked hurt.

“I beg your pardon-”

“How could you possibly not see how brilliant you are?” Crowley interrupted, “How beautiful you are?”

Aziraphale looked at him disbelievingly; “You don’t even know me,” he protested, “And you don’t have to flatter me Crowley-”

“You’re different, Aziraphale, in the best way; I knew that as soon as you spoke to me. I don’t want to scare you off, but this has been so much more than just sex to me angel. I’ve told you things I’ve never told _anyone_ before.” Crowley turned his whole body to face Aziraphale as he spoke.

“I’ve always been afraid to show too much of myself, but you’ve made me feel safe, and seen. I _want_ you to see me.” Crowley caressed Aziraphale’s cheek, brushing away a stray tear that threatened to fall from wide blue eyes.

“And I see _you_ Aziraphale.” Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face with both hands, his amber eyes unbearably honest. “I do my angel. I see your kindness, your fussiness, your intelligence, your eyes and body, and you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I’m in awe that you would let something as broken and scarred as me into your bed.”

“Crowley” Aziraphale’s breath hitched on a sob. 

“And I want to _know_ you Aziraphale. I want to know why _Hamlet_ is your favorite play. I want to know at what point in the evening do you switch from tea to cocoa. I want everything-”

“Crowley I love you” Aziraphale’s voice broke and the tears finally spilled down his cheeks as Crowley gasped softly and widened his eyes. “It’s too soon, it’s madness I know, but I do Crowley, I love you so-”

Crowley crashed his lips against Aziraphale in a scorching kiss, as if he was trying to taste the words Aziraphale just said. Aziraphale kissed back just as hungrily, Crowley’s words ringing through to his very core. Without separating their mouths, Crowley pulled Aziraphale on top of him to straddle his lap, both of their hands wandering and demanding. Aziraphale pulled back to pull Crowley’s shirt off, his hands burning with the desire to touch skin.

“I’d say yes.” Aziraphale choked out in between fervent kisses to Crowley’s neck, hearing his sharp inhale from under him. “I’d say yes, if you asked me.” 

“My angel.. Crowley growled deep in his chest before grabbing the back of Aziraphale’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

“I love you Aziraphale” Crowley gasped when they pulled apart to breathe, his eyes shining like liquid gold. “I love you, I love you, * _Mo limn twa_.”

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale said the name like a plea, grinding down his erection against Crowley’s.

“Oh _fuck_ ” Crowley groaned, head falling back as his hips rolled up to meet Aziraphale’s. “Want you so badly.” Crowley was panting under him, pulling off and casting aside Aziraphale’s shirt. “Fuck angel I _need_ you.”

“I’m here darling, I’m here, you have me.” Aziraphale kissed everywhere on Crowley’s face he could reach.

A gruff “Hold onto me” was the only warning Crowley gave before large hands grabbed Aziraphale under his thighs; Aziraphale gave a surprised yelp as he was suddenly being carried back into the bedroom.

“Inside me” Aziraphale breathed as Crowley deposited him on the bed. “Need you inside me.”

Crowley’s eyes darkened, but then flickered with uncertainty. “Are you sure Angel? It’s ok if you’re still sensitive, I don't want to hurt you..”

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much. I will, I promise.” Aziraphale looked pleadingly at him. “Just- please my love, _fuck me_.”

Crowley hissed in response, “Such a filthy angel.” Crowley said roughly, staring at Aziraphale like he wanted to devour him. He gently pushed at Aziraphale's chest.

“Lie back for me sweetheart, Crowley purred; “I’ll give you what you need.”

Crowley had barely gotten Aziraphale’s pants off before he was diving between his legs and swallowing Aziraphale down to the root.

Aziraphale whined impatiently as Crowley kept him on the edge, sucking him and preparing him with his fingers. There was an edge of pain to the pleasure this time, but Aziraphale needed it. He needed to be taken like this, to be _claimed_.

“Dearest do _get on_ with it.” Aziraphale chided gently. Crowley pulled off him with a pop and grinned up at him.

“Whatever my angel wants.”

Crowley quickly slicked himself and lined up with Aziraphale’s entrance. They looked at each other and briefly froze, breathless with anticipation. _He loves me._

“You ready love?”

“Yes, yes darling _please_.”

Crowley pressed in agonizingly slowly, Aziraphale loving the stretch and sting of his lover. _Lover. He loves me_ was his last coherent thought as Crowley began moving, pulling out slowly until just his tip was inside, before suddenly driving back into him fast and deep, pulling a moan from both of them.

There would be time for gentle later; time for slow and teasing. But now it was desperate and passionate, both consumed with the need to give and be taken. Crowley laid his body on top of Aziraphale’s, pressing him into the mattress. Aziraphale gripped Crowley's hair as he wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist to encourage him deeper, slowly becoming aware that Crowley was talking.

“Oh angel let me have you please. Say I can keep you; say you’re mine. I’ll take such good care of you, I promise _mon_ _cher_.” Crowley pleaded in his ear, so full of emotion Aziraphale felt it like a physical caress.

“ _Yes_ ” Aziraphale’s voice was thick. “Everything; I’ll give you everything love, everything I am, it’s yours. Just stay with me _please_.”

“Always angel,” Crowley panted against his neck. “I’m never letting you go, * _Mo limn twa afors boukou_. _M'olé wa mariy`e to, mon cher_. Crowley’s thrusts became faster, hips jerking, more irregular in their rhythm. “You’re gonna make me come angel.. Oh god I can’t- I can’t..”

“Let me have it darling,” Aziraphale cooed, clenching around Crowley to urge him on. “You’ll come for me won’t you love? You’re so beautiful like this, so beautiful and mine.”

Crowley groaned and propped himself on his elbow, snaking a hand between him to stroke Aziraphale’s cock, staring down at him reverently.

Aziraphale gasped when he felt that hand wrap around him, but watching Crowley finally let go, watching his face, feeling him pulse inside him, was what sent Aziraphale over the edge. He came hard over Crowley’s fist, gasping his name and digging manicured nails into his back as he was overwhelmed with pleasure and love.

Crowley collapsed onto Aziraphale, and they clung to each other trembling for several moments, murmuring declarations of love and trading tender kisses. Crowley eventually went to grab something to clean his hand and Aziraphale’s stomach. When he was done, Crowley laid next to Aziraphale, taking his hand and kissing his palm and fingertips before looking at Aziraphale with tears in his eyes.

“Aziraphale Fell.. will you marry me? Will you marry me _today_?” Crowley’s voice was shaking but his smile was brighter than the sun.

Aziraphale had to take a breath to compose himself. This was absurd, utter madness, impulsive and poorly planned and there was only one logical answer Aziraphale could give-

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mo limn twa- I love you" roughly :)  
> *Mo limn twa afors boukou. M'olé wa mariy`e to, mon cher- I love you so much. I want to marry you my dear" roughly :)
> 
> I'm getting drunk tonight, so I'll be responding to comments trashed. I hope you like this chapter it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Starting to feel a little more real isn’t it?” Crowley murmured with a smile. Aziraphale responded with a trembling smile of his own.
> 
> “Yes quite, but.. I’m ready. I want you Crowley,” Aziraphale stated with a calmness that surprised him; “Do you want me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end now dearies! 2 more chapters I think with the epilogue included, probably every other day update schedule.

By the time they managed to get out of bed it was past 10. Crowley still wanted to take Aziraphale to breakfast, so they arranged to meet at _Milk and Honey_ in an hour so Crowley could swing by his flat and change first.

When Crowley left, Aziraphale walked around his apartment for a moment, almost as if waiting for something. It took him a moment to realize he was waiting for his anxiety to flare up to make him panic about something, about misreading the whole situation, the impulsiveness of marrying someone he met less than 48 hours ago, or that this was all some cruel elaborate joke. 

It wasn’t there; he knew Crowley was serious about them, he knew what they had was new, but it was real. Aziraphale couldn’t explain it, he didn’t understand it, but it was as though he knew Crowley, when he was with him it was like Aziraphale found someone he didn’t even know he was looking for. He knew Crowley was his with the same certainty he knew the ending of his favorite book. So instead of fretting, Aziraphale chose to make a phone call.

“Good morning Anathema! How are you dear? Oh wonderful! Ah yes, I’m quite well thank you, but I was calling to ask for a rather large favor, are you free today?…”

*****

When Aziraphale arrived at the cafe Crowley was already at a table outside, sprawled in the sunlight talking to someone on the phone. When he saw Aziraphale his face lit up in a grin, and he gestured for him to sit down. When he took the seat across from Crowley, he was bemused to see the table was already laden with some of Aziraphale’s favorite pastries.

“Thank you Tracy, _mèsi_.” Crowley appeared to be finishing his conversation. “3 works perfectly, meet you outside? Perfect, see you soon.” He hung up and grinned at Aziraphale’s curious look.

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I just asked the person up front to just bring out some of your usual favorites.” Aziraphale felt warmth glowing in his chest as he dug into the crepes. 

“That was the Registrar Director on the phone, she’ll meet us outside the city clerk’s office at 3. She’s an odd one, said something about the spirits telling her I would call.” Crowley shrugged and drank his coffee while Aziraphale beamed at him.

“That’s wonderful dear! I called Anathema earlier this morning, it took her quite a while to convince her that I wasn’t on drugs or being blackmailed before she would consider it.” Aziraphale finished the crepes with a happy sigh, feeling Crowley’s stare through his sunglasses, but quickly getting used to it. “ She seemed amenable to the idea, but wanted to meet you before she agreed, so I invited her to lunch.”

Aziraphale felt like the rest of the morning went by in a daze. They finished breakfast and walked hand in hand to a jewelry store on the east of Soho. They debated on whether or not to choose their own rings before deciding to choose one for the other. Aziraphale nearly swooned when he was muttering to himself about gold or silver and Crowley quipped, “I’ll only be wearing it _forever_ , so no pressure or anything.”

In the end Aziraphale a black tungsten band, for Crowley, as that seemed to be Crowley’s color. Aziraphale also chose it for the meteorite inlay, remembering Crowley’s enjoyment of Astronomy. He placed the small box in his pocket, nervous about his choice, and waited for Crowley to finish checking out. 

Afterward, it was past noon and they met Anathema at a Thai restaurant. After a minor interrogation at the beginning, Anathema warmed up to Crowley and they were soon throwing teasing digs at each other. Aziraphale loved the sight of Crowley interacting with other people, especially people in his own life. It made their partnership feel more real, permanent. 

By the time they had to meet Tracy, Anathema had agreed to marry Aziraphale and Crowley, and congratulated them both. She then offered to host the ceremony in the library she managed after 5. She could let them in the library after it closed, and they could do it in a room that had the most natural lighting.

After being assured that Anathema wouldn’t get in trouble for it, Aziraphale and Crowley agreed enthusiastically. Aziraphale agreed because getting married in a _library_ delighted him thoroughly; Crowley agreed because the idea of ‘breaking and entering’ two government buildings in a single day pleased him thoroughly, in addition to seeing Aziraphale happy. 

They drove to the city clerk offices in Crowley’s Bentley (the driving was going to take quite a bit getting used to). Crowley parked and as they approached the building a tall, eccentrically dressed woman met them at the entrance. 

After Crowley did the introductions, Tracy started walking to a side entrance of the building.

“I’m happy to help, but I’m also dying of curiosity,” Tracy, her red hair bouncing slightly as she walked, “Why the rush?”

The question gave Aziraphale a brief pause, truthfully the answer seemed so simple to him; “Because I’ve been waiting for him all my life.” Aziraphale said calmly, squeezing Crowley’s hand. “I’m quite on board for not waiting another moment.”

Tracy gave a happy trill at his answer, and Crowley looked rather dazed for a moment before bringing Aziraphale’s hand up to his mouth for a tender kiss.

After they entered a building they went down a small maze of hallways before entering a small office space. Tracy flitted from drawer to drawer, humming and occasionally muttering to herself as she found what she was looking for. When she seemed to have everything she needed, she presented a packet of papers triumphantly.

“Here we are dearies!” Tracy chirped, “First thing on the pile is the notice of marriage. You’re going to want to date those at least a month past on the date of file line here, then sign at the bottom. The next one is your marriage license, you’ll both need to sign it before I notarize it.”

Aziraphale signed the papers first, hand only slightly trembling. He handed the pen to Crowley and watched as he added his signature next to Aziraphale’s.

“Anthony J. Crowley?” Aziraphale looked curiously; “What’s the J stand for?”

“Mehh.. just a j really.” Crowley shrugged.

When they finished signing the paperwork, Aziraphale invited Tracy to witness the ceremony. Tracy was delighted to learn that it was being held at the library, and asked if she could bring plus one. 

“Sgt. Shadwell seems tough, but he’s really a big ole’ sweetie.” Tracy assured them with a wink.

After they had gotten the paperwork squared away, Aziraphale walked arm in arm with Crowley back to the Bentley. Crowley wanted to drop by his flat to change into something more formal for the ceremony.

“You only get married once angel,” Crowley said with a wink, “You gotta do it with style.” They agreed that Crowley would pick Aziraphale up from the bookshop at 5, and then go to the library where Anathema worked.

Back at the bookshop, Aziraphale fretted over an outfit. Crowley was right, he only planned on doing this once, so something special was called for, yes? Ultimately Aziraphale ended up digging out his only modern looking suit, a navy piece without a waistcoat paired with a white shirt; he traded his bow-tie for a darker blue tartan patterned one to tie it all together. 

He heard the rumble of the Bentley as he was pacing around his bookshop. The bell rang on the front door and Aziraphale turned to greet Crowley before stopping in his tracks, speechless. 

Crowley wore a tailored black suit with a deep velvet burgundy waistcoat. The cut of the suit emphasized his height and highlighted the broadness of his shoulders. His hair was pulled back into a braid and with his signature sunglasses on, the effect was devastating. Or it would have been if Crowley wasn’t staring slack-jawed at Aziraphale. 

“You-ngk-you look beautiful angel.” Crowley said softly. Aziraphale gave a pleased wiggle at his reaction and smiled. 

“Thank you dear, thought I’d try something different since I only plan on doing this once.” Aziraphale fidgeted with his bow-tie. “You look absolutely wonderful my dear.”

“Starting to feel a little more real isn’t it?” Crowley murmured with a smile. Aziraphale responded with a trembling smile of his own.

“Yes quite, but.. I’m ready. I want you Crowley,” Aziraphale stated with a calmness that surprised him; “Do you want me?”

“More than anything.” Crowley replied immediately. “Now come on angel, won’t due for us to be late to our own party.” He held open the door for Aziraphale to walk through, and he felt his breath catch at the sight of the setting sun on his skin. _Heavens he is captivating. Captivating and mine._

Aziraphale, jittery with excitement, quickly locked up the shop for the last time as a bachelor. He blushed when he saw Crowley holding open the Bentley door for him, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek before ducking in and letting Crowley shut the door.

With a squeal of tires and a startled yelp from a certain bookshop owner, they departed for the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We 👏 are 👏 getting 👏 married next chapter!! I hope you guys have had fun reading this, as much fun as I have had writing it.
> 
> Drink water and stay safe my dears!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Last chance to make a run for it angel.” Crowley was teasing, but Aziraphale could hear the hint of uncertainty in his voice. Aziraphale knew that if he wanted to call this whole thing off Crowley wouldn’t argue, no fight, no hard feelings, he would drive Aziraphale back to the bookshop with a ‘take care angel.’ That was the last thing Aziraphale wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! We've reached our end, and the next chapter to go up in about a day will be the epilogue, which will be from Crowley's POV.
> 
> Ok this is just a giant mushy love puddle. My goal was 'so sweet you'll get a toothache'

When they pulled into the library parking lot, the sun was beginning to set. Crowley opened the door for Aziraphale, and they walked arm in arm across the car park.

“Last chance to make a run for it angel.” Crowley was teasing, but Aziraphale could hear the hint of uncertainty in his voice. Aziraphale knew that if he wanted to call this whole thing off Crowley wouldn’t argue, no fight, no hard feelings, he would drive Aziraphale back to the bookshop with a ‘take care angel.’ That was the last thing Aziraphale wanted.

“I love you Crowley. I want to keep loving you for a very long time. If you’ll have me that is.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley through his lashes to see he had taken off his sunglasses and was staring down at Aziraphale with determination in his eyes.

“I’d marry you today, or I’d marry you 6000 years from now  _ mon cher _ . I was yours to love the night we met.”

Before Aziraphale could respond, their attention was caught by Tracy, dragging a reluctant looking older gentleman by the arm. Tracy introduced them to Sgt. Shadwell, who Crowley remembered meeting before, as his job as a paramedic often had him interacting with the police in passing. Shadwell was a gruff man who appeared to be here begrudgingly, but Aziraphale could see the way his cheeks would turn slightly pink whenever Tracy looked at him.

  
  


Anathema greeted them at the door and led them to a section of the library that faced west, and had large open windows that bathed the shelves in orange and pink light. There was a table in the center of the area decorated with flowers and candles. A nervous looking gentleman was lighting some candles in the corner. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Anathema supplied when no one said anything, “I recruited my boyfriend Newt to help me decorate the area.”

“Mind?” Aziraphale finally found his voice, “My dear this is absolutely  _ perfect _ ! Oh Anathema I’m.. just chuffed to bits!” Anathema and Crowley grinned at Aziraphale’s contagious enthusiasm. 

“Perfect! Well I’m ready to get started whenever you are!” Anathema said happily. Tracy gave an excited squeal, grabbing Shadwell’s hand, who didn’t react at all besides his complexion suddenly becoming much rosier.

Newt pulled three of the library's most comfortable chairs off to the side of the room for the guests to sit at, while Crowley and Aziraphale stood hand in hand on one side of the table and Anathema on the other. Crowley looked so beautiful in the fading light of the sunset that Aziraphale was already finding himself struggling not to cry. 

“So!” Anathema started, “I want to thank the happy few of us who have come here today to see this unanticipated union!”

“I know I speak for all of us when I say we are all delighted to be able to celebrate and witness your marriage, and share in the joy in such a happy and memorable occasion. When Aziraphale called me this morning and asked me to officiate this marriage, I confess I was beyond confused and skeptical. When I saw you together however, everything made sense. Because when I see you two together, your auras are positively  _ singing _ . I see you both and I can tell we are witnessing something real.”

“Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other. It is looking outward in the same direction-together. Love makes burdens lighter because you divide them; it makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone.”

Anathema took a moment to pause for Aziraphale and Tracy to take out their handkerchiefs to dab at stray tears before continuing. 

“However carefully and wisely- or  _ recklessly- _ ” Anathema winked at the couple before resuming, “marriage may have been entered into, few couples are completely united when the marriage is performed. The real union of two in wedlock is the work of the after-years. Though difficulties, perplexities and discouragements may arise, let neither partner harbor the thought that their union is a mistake or disappointment. Determine to be all that is possible to each other. Continue the early attentions, and in every way encourage each other in fighting the battles of life. Let there be mutual love, mutual forbearance.”

“A marriage which succeeds is one which is continually developing while growing in understanding of each other. Pour out all your affections upon each other. Take every opportunity for contributing to the happiness of those around you, and remember that true joy can be found in unselfishness.”

Anathema looked between the two of them, her eyes a little bit shiny. “Are you guys ready to start the vows?” Anathema asked, her voice soft. 

“I wrote my own actually.” Aziraphale said in a shaky voice. “Anathema, that was just  _ beautiful _ dear girl.” His voice broke slightly and he dabbed at his eyes once more before tucking away his handkerchief and taking Crowley’s hands in both of his. He was glad to see Crowley had tucked away his glasses.

“Crowley, dearest,” Aziraphale started in a shaky voice; “As well-versed I am in the written word, it is still so difficult to find the right words to describe how I feel for you, how lucky I feel when I see you here with me today. Of all the people you’ve met on your journey and of all the places you’ve been, somehow and someway, you chose to be here, promising to share your life with me. It is the most powerful and humbling fact that I can accept.”

“You said that you see me, well I see you too Anthony Crowley” Azirpahale continued softly. “I see how you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I see how you put the safety and happiness of others over yourself. I see how you are so kind but expect nothing in return. I see your humor, your fear, your love and it is breathtaking.”

“I believe that us finding each other was ineffable. That  _ we _ are ineffable. I promise to always see you Crowley. I promise to always hear you, to always believe you, and to always choose you, not just today, but every day. Because I believe in us, and I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to spend our lives together. From this day forward, wherever you will go, I will go; wherever you live, I will live; your joy will be my joy, and my heart will always be yours. These things I promise to you today, and all the days of our life.”

Crowley’s eyes had filled with tears, making his eyes shine like liquid gold. He placed a quick kiss to the back of Aziraphale’s fingers before fishing a piece of paper out of his coat pocket.

Crowley took a trembling breath before starting. “Aziraphale from the moment our paths crossed, you’ve captivated me. It feels like I’ve been waiting for you, like I’ve always known you. Since I’ve been with you I feel like my entire perspective, my whole sense of direction has changed. You’ve become my North Star, and I know I’ll always be a little lost without you now.”

“The truth is angel is that I’m far from special. I work too hard, I can’t cook, and even though I’ve lived in London for 10 years, I still can’t make a cup of tea worth a damn. But Aziraphale I promise, I will never let a day go by where you don’t know how  _ loved _ you are.”

“I promise to show you, today and for the rest of my life, how much I love you. I promise to encourage you in whatever you do, wherever you go. I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously. I promise to never stop trying to be the man you deserve. I promise angel, from this day, and for the rest of our days, you will never walk alone.”

At the end of Crowley’s speech Tracy could be heard quietly sobbing into Shadwell’s shoulder, and Aziraphale had tears streaming down his face. Anathema gave them both a radiant grin “Thank you for sharing your vows with all of us. If you would please take out your rings now to exchange?”

Aziraphale gasped softly when he got a good look at the ring Crowley chose for him. It was a lovely gold band with a small stripe of sapphires that matched his eyes. Crowley had looked nervous but relaxed his shoulders when he saw Aziraphale’s bright smile. When Aziraphale shyly pulled out the ring he chose for Crowley, he was relieved and pleased at Crowley’s wide eyed smile. “It’s perfect.” He whispered, “It’ll match all my clothes.”

“Now Crowley,” Anathema supplied, “I’d like you to place the ring on Aziraphale’s finger and repeat after me.” Crowley fumbled with the ring, nearly dropping it before clasping Aziraphale’s hands in both of his.

“As this ring encircles your finger, “Anathema periodically paused to let Crowley repeat after her. “From this moment forward… So will my love forever encircle you.. You will never walk alone… My heart will be your shelter.. My arms will be your home… We will walk through life as partners and best friends… I promise to love, cherish, and accept you… Just the way you are..I give you my heart until the end of time… I have no greater gift to give.”

They exchanged the last words tenderly; eyes never leaving each other. By the time they both repeated the vows and were adorning their new rings, the sun had nearly set.

“By the power given to me by the Goddess, and verified by the internet!” Anathema proclaimed loudly, breaking the tender silence that had fallen; “I now pronounce you Aziraphale Fell and Anthony Crowley, Husband and Husband! Now  _ kiss  _ dammit!

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek and gave Aziraphale one of the softest kisses he had ever had. Aziraphale grinned against his mouth and threw his arms around Crowley’s shoulders while Tracy and Anathema squealed happily, and Shadwell emitted an annoyed groan. 

When they broke the kiss Crowley pulled Aziraphale in for a tight hug. Aziraphale buried his face against that hard chest and felt the velvet against his cheek, and Crowley’s breath in his hair.

“Good luck getting rid of me now.” Crowley’s voice was muffled against Aziraphale’s neck.

“Wouldn’t dream of it darling.” Aziraphale shot back with a watery chuckle. 

After thanking Anathema for officiating and everyone else for attending, they signed the notarized certificate, and Newt and Tracy signed as witnesses. Crowley seemed to be in a slight hurry, gently nudging Aziraphale towards the door. 

“Thanks for coming folks, but I have a dinner reservation with my  _ husband _ that we’re not going to be late for!” Clearly delighting in the emphasis he placed on the word husband.

“You didn’t tell me we had dinner reservations,  _ husband _ .” Aziraphale giggled; felt like he was in a dream.  _ Crowley is my husband. I am Crowley’s husband. _

Crowley and Aziraphale bid their guests goodbye and promised to get together again soon. “We’re gonna have a helluva reception party!” Crowley promised as he gently unraveled himself from Anathema’s hug.

As Aziraphale and Crowley crossed the car park to the Bentley, the first stars were beginning to shine through. 

“Holy shit.” Crowley said plaintively; “ _ Holy shit _ !” He threw his head back and laughed. Aziraphale didn’t know what Crowley found so amusing, but couldn’t help a thrill of delight from hearing Crowley laugh, it was one of his favorite sounds.

“Don’t be crass darling.” Aziraphale playfully reprimanded. “What is it you find so amusing?”

“I just married a fucking  _ angel _ !” Crowley whooped before striding a few steps ahead of Aziraphale to open the door for him with a cocky grin. “And there is really only one place that’s good enough to take an angel to for dinner.”

“Oh? And where is that?” Aziraphale asked as he slipped into the car and took a deep fortifying breath to brace himself for the trip. 

Crowley swung himself smoothly into the driver's seat and turned the engine on before answering. “Well ideally somewhere real nice, off in the stars, like Alpha Centauri, but this place will hopefully have better food.”

Aziraphale tried to get Crowley to disclose where they were going, but he wasn’t having any luck. Eventually he got dragged into a debate about some bebop band called a Velvet Underground and stopped paying attention to where they were going until Crowley swung into the parking lot.

“Oh Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped when he saw the sign. “How on earth did you manage to get a reservation?”

“Tracy isn’t the only one who owes me a favor.” Crowley said mysteriously. “I even got us a room for the night. Wanted to make it special. Do you like it?”

“I love it Crowley. I love  _ you _ .” Aziraphale replied earnestly. 

“Ngk- fuck  _ mon cher, _ I’m never gonna get tired of hearing that.” Crowley said a little breathlessly “I love you too. Now come on then, don’t wanna be late.”

Crowley walked around to let Aziraphale out and handed his keys to the valet with a menacing stare. Crowley then tucked his Aziraphale’s hand into his arm, and escorted his angel to their reservation at The Ritz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we are done my loves! I hope you like the vows, a large chunk of this came from the vows that were used when I eloped with my husband :) If you want to see the rings that they got married with, you can find them here:
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/767042790/mens-meteorite-ring-tungsten-meteorite?ref=pla_similar_listing_top-2&pro=1&frs=1 (Crowley's)
> 
> https://www.brilliantearth.com/Horizon-Sapphire-Wedding-Ring-Gold-BE222S/ (Aziraphale's)
> 
> There will be another chapter after this, and I will ALMOST DEFINITELY be doing a one-shot of the coworkers reactions, as that seems to be a popular request.
> 
> Thank you so so much! Drink water and stay safe my dears!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A.Z Fell’s Antique Bookshop was considered to be quite an unique shop, even by Soho’s standards..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived at the end my loves. The longest chapter, I hope you enjoy this epilogue from Crowley's POV!

A.Z Fell’s Antique Bookshop was considered to be quite an unique shop, even by Soho’s standards. What made it so unusual was that people that would come into the shop with the reasonable expectation to buy a book, but more often than not, left with some sort of plant. Because in addition to being filled to the brim with books, the shop was also teeming with some of the most verdant and vibrant plants in London. 

A.Z Fell’s Antique Bookshop was strangely enough, the go-to place for succulents and bouquets that were absolutely stunning, but felt unexplainably nervous. Several bookshelves were completely hidden behind majesty palms, or philodendrons. There were rumors that some of the rarest books were hidden by some of the largest indoor plants, or the most distractingly pretty flowers.

If one was determined to try and purchase a book, they would have to first brave the small jungle in the shop, then make some sort of sense out of the incredibly confusing sorting system, and confront the outrageously high prices; if one made it through all of that, they must then brave the final obstacle, which was the proprietor of the books themselves. At that point they would often find out that it’s cash only, and oh but the register is broken, so sorry dear.

One of the proprietors, the one who actually sold the plants, was currently managing the shop on his own this week. Aziraphale had been in Denmark for the past week inquiring about purchasing some second edition Wilde, leaving Crowley on his own to run the shop.

Crowley was on edge today, and was therefore a little more viscous to his plants than usual as he stalked through his small forest with a plant mister, watering and whispering threats to any plant that dared show signs of wilting or drooping. He periodically glared at the backroom of the shop.

Aziraphale was coming back today, and of course Crowley was looking forward to that very much. What had him on edge was the present he had for Aziraphale in the back of the shop. He triple- checked his phone to make sure he had the right theme. The tradition was to give your partner a wooden present for 5th anniversaries. Crowley really couldn’t give two shits about tradition, but he knew Aziraphale was a Victorian romantic so he would appreciate the gesture.

In the back room of the shop Crowley had replaced Aziraphale’s rickety table with an antique roll top desk. Crowley had several Friday evenings ‘drinking with Bee’ and it had taken him several months to re-stain it, strengthen it, add more shelving, and add some decorative carvings on the edges.

_ He’s gonna hate it. _ Crowley decided;  _ Fuck he’s gonna hate it, what kind of gift is furniture? I should’ve gotten some gourmet chocolates or cheeses or something what the fu- _

Crowley was pulled out of his spiral when two customers came in looking for a jade succulent. He checked the customers out quickly before they could get any ideas about buying any books. As the customers exited out into the summer streets, Crowley vaguely wondered how he ended up in this position, having to interact with people on a near daily basis. This led his train of thought to reflect over the past five years since his life changed. 

Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t move in together right away after they got married, Crowley was still in the habit of working ridiculous hours, and it was a hard one to break. They dated though, that never stopped, and he gradually moved into Aziraphale’s flat over the course of 3 months.

The first real obstacle Aziraphale and Crowley encountered in their marriage was around two years after they eloped. Crowley’s leg began experiencing chronic pain, and gradually the muscles in his leg atrophied to the point where he could no longer continue working. Eventually he had to quit his job as a paramedic, and spent many days bedridden from the pain. 

Out of work, the demons Crowley had tried so hard to run away from came back to haunt him in full force. His PTSD symptoms worsened rapidly when he was no longer busy, and night terrors and panic attacks soon became a part of his daily life. He became bitter, angry, and withdrawn, leaving Aziraphale feeling powerless on how to help his love. 

It wasn’t until Crowley had a terrible flashback that resulted in him nearly physically attacking Aziraphale did he agree to get help; terrified of losing control of himself and hurting Aziraphale. Through counseling for his trauma, physical therapy for his leg, and couples counseling to tackle his guilt, he had more pain free days then not and their marriage was stronger than ever. 

Crowley threw himself into his gardening, finding peace in working with his hands and the earth. Aziraphale supported his hobby almost fanatically, nearly showering Crowley in flower seeds and new potted plants he ‘thought Crowley would like.’ Eventually the surplus of plants overwhelmed their flat and spread downstairs to the bookshop, where eventually Aziraphale had the idea of selling those instead of his books.

It was shortly after 11, Crowley was bending over, repotting a fig tree when he heard the front door open. 

“Be right with ya” Crowley called over his shoulder, topping off the soil in the pot. He finished and turned around to see Aziraphale standing at the entrance, looking dazed. 

“Angel!” Crowley said happily, wiping his hands off on a nearby towel and striding towards him. Aziraphale shook his head slightly as if he was trying to clear it.

“Are there any customers right now?” Aziraphale asked abruptly. 

“Well hello to you too.” Crowley frowned at him curiously; “No, s’been slow today, did you want to grab lunch or unpack first..?” He trailed off when Aziraphale quickly shut and locked the door, flipping the sign to Closed. When he turned around to face Crowley, his gaze was dark. 

“Running the shop.. Looking like  _ that _ .” Aziraphale stalked towards him quickly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Are you  _ trying _ to kill me love?”

Crowley was briefly confused, “Looking like wha-?  _ Oh _ ” His outfit choice wasn’t anything unusual, his normal tight black jeans and short sleeve henley t-shirt, but then he remembered the new snakeskin ankle boots he put on this morning. The stiletto heel wasn’t very accomodating for his work, but dammit Crowley had standards, he had an  _ aesthetic _ .

“I take it you like ‘em angel?”

Instead of answering, Aziraphale pulled Crowley down for a harsh kiss, his tongue immediately demanding entry into Crowley’s mouth. Aziraphale had dropped his suitcase and held Crowley tightly by the hips. Crowley untied his bow-tie in a practiced motion and unbuttoned several of Aziraphale’s shirt buttons while Aziraphale started walking them backwards to the backroom. 

Aziraphale’s hands felt like fire on his skin as they slipped under his shirt and explored his torso. Crowley gave as good as he got, pushing Aziraphale against the wall and shuddering in relief at finally being able to run his hands over his angel again.  _ So soft _ he thought wildly;  _ like clouds, pillows, flower petals and- _

The button of his jeans being opened jerked Crowley out of his distracted thoughts and he gave a stuttered moan when he felt those perfectly manicured hands slipping in and grabbing his arse. He held his breath in anticipation as Aziraphale squeezed him and began to run his fingers over his hole-

“Crowley?” Aziraphale pulled his mouth away reluctantly and looked up at Crowley with a question in his eyes. 

“Didn’t want to wait.” Crowley explained huskily; “Prepared myself for you this morning, knew I’d be too impatient to be opened up- _ oh _ !” He gasped when he felt Aziraphale’s fingers inquisitively circling where his entrance was clenched around the plug he inserted in himself this morning before opening the shop.

Aziraphale didn’t respond right away, simply stared at him with wide eyes, pupils blown and jaw slack. They had never done anything like this before, and Crowley was just beginning to doubt himself when Aziraphale responded after several failed attempts.

“All morning?” It came out more like a wheeze

Seeing Aziraphale so affected he could barely speak Crowley’s confidence returning. He grinned deviously at Aziraphale.

“Before I opened.”

“You- you helped  _ customers _ like this?”

He knew that look on Aziraphale’s face now; that flush he got in his pretty cheeks when Crowley did something that had him both scandalized and aroused. It usually ended up with Crowley getting the breathy demand to go upstairs to the flat.

So he was shocked when Aziraphale abruptly turned him around and bent him over the desk.

“Oh shit Aziraphale, oh fuck.” Crowley groaned, realizing what was happening. He spread his legs as Aziraphale jerked his pants down to his knees and spread him open.

Aziraphale's breathing was ragged as he ran his hands over Crowley’s skin and gently touched the plug. Crowley absolutely did not whimper when Aziraphale began gently moving the toy inside him, spinning it gently, thrusting it gently in and out of him. Very slowly, Aziraphale pulled out the toy and took a moment to stare at Crowley, already open and wet for him, whining loudly at the sight.

“Oh  _ Christ _ Crowley.”

“Aziraphale..” Crowley growled impatiently; “Please.”

“I know, I-  _ fuck _ .” He trembled in excitement when he heard Aziraphale fumbling to open his trousers.

“Now-” Aziraphale grunted shortly, “Need to be in you, need it now.”

Aziraphale’s hand was suddenly in front of his mouth. “Spit.” He growled. Crowley licked and spit into Aziraphale’s palm, coating it before he jerked it back and slicked his cock with it before he positioned it at Crowley’s hole.

Aziraphale and Crowley groaned simultaneously in relief as Aziraphale slid inside him in one smooth motion, hotter and more satisfying than any toy could be.

“Oohh I’m not going to last long darling.” Aziraphale said in a shaky voice after a moment. 

“Do it, give it to me.” Crowley gritted out “Don’t hold back  _ mon cher _ .”

Aziraphale immediately started thrusting at a savage pace, hard and fast with hands holding Crowley’s hips down with an iron-grip tight enough to bruise. Crowley felt his vision blur from pleasure as the slap of skin on skin and their loud groans soon filled the room. 

“So eager for this weren’t you darling?” Aziraphale hissed, leaning forward to bite Crowley’s neck. “Couldn’t even wait could you? So greedy to be filled up; so good, so open for me. 

He was right; Crowley had been craving Aziraphale badly the last two days, and the toy kept him on edge most of the morning. With Aziraphale fucking him in the  _ bookshop _ of all places, it only took a couple of strokes to his cock before he was coming hard over the desk with a shout, whole body spasming from the force of it.

“Oh fuck,  _ fuck _ Crowley I’m-” His thrusts became more jerky, and he followed shortly after Crowley with a low shuddering groan.

They laid on the desk still joined for several moments, gasping for air and coming down from their high. Aziraphale rested his damp forehead between Crowley’s shoulder blades, gently stroking his hips before eventually speaking. 

“My apologies my dear, that was rather...forward of me.” Crowley couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“ _ Rather forward of me _ .” Crowley mimicked fondly, “He says with his cock in my ass. Fuck I’ve missed you angel.”

“I’ve missed you terribly as well my love.” Aziraphale murmured against his neck. He pulled out of Crowley gently. Crowley made to get up as well but was held down by Aziraphale’s hands. 

“Ah-ah, wait a moment dearest.” Aziraphale said in a sly tone. Crowley gasped when he felt the toy being gently reinserted inside him. “There we are.”  _ He really was a bastard wasn’t he? _

Aziraphale gently helped Crowley back up before tucking himself away. He then took a better look at the desk. “Is this a new desk?”

“Anniversary present.” Crowley said, feeling a flush creeping up his cheeks. “Brought it in yesterday. Looks better without come all over it though. ” He wished he had his sunglasses to shield himself from Aziraphale’s bright smile.

“Oh Crowley, it's perfect! And wood is the traditional 5 year anniversary gift! How thoughtful..” Aziraphale chirped fondly, Crowley winced at the compliments, but saw Aziraphale’s sky blue eyes sparkling with laughter as he wiped the desk clean with a handkerchief. * _ Li çé un batar _ _. My bastard. _

They settled on the couch to catch up on each other’s week, with Crowley gingerly sitting on Aziraphale’s lap. They eventually trailed off into a relaxed silence, with Crowley nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck and all but purring at the gentle fingers running through them.

He was starting to doze off when Azirpahale spoke again, voice thick with tears. “Thank you, Crowley.”

“What for angel?” Crowley sat up, nerves quickly banishing any sleep from his system. He looked down to see Aziraphale’s eyes shining with tears. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong, my treasure.” Aziraphale assured him sweetly; “I just wanted to thank you.”

“It’s just a desk angel-”

“Not just the desk.” Aziraphale interrupted. “Thank you for sitting with me that night five years ago. Thank you for spending the night me, for loving me;” Aziraphale was getting more emotional as he spoke, “Thank you for being the reason I’ve smiled every day in the last five years-”

Crowley cut Aziraphale off with a kiss before he could get too emotional. 

“Don’t get your feathers too ruffled now  _ mon cher _ .” Crowley murmured against Aziraphale’s mouth. “S’not good for angel wings.” Aziraphale huffed a watery chuckle and nodded.

“I love you angel; I think I always have. It’s..what’s that word again?”

“Ineffable?”

“Right, ineffable, us. Now, can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?”

“Ooh, temptation accomplished my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Li çé un batar- He's a bastard (roughly)
> 
> I don't think I write Crowley all that well, or at least his POV. I started writing this to get a brain bunny out of my head, but, it's been so fun thinking and writing that I've been thinking about other writing projects after this. I'm so incredibly happy that other people have enjoyed this fluffy mess as well. Thank you so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some comments! But seriously, I hope you like it, because I do :)
> 
> Stay Safe my dears!


End file.
